Hmm
by arrasailsup
Summary: An accidental encounter with the Black Mercy...And a Gordanian ship...full of dead Gordanians. How do these events concern Shayera Hol?


**Author's note: This is my first time writing a JL/JLU fanfic. To be completely honest, I think JL rock way harder than JLU, but I need to use JLU for the plotline this time. This could take place whenever you want, although it must be before Season Three and the events of Hunter's Moon must have already occurred. And trust me, I'll change the title.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Justice League Unlimited and anything you recognize yada yada yada. I also do not own the term Bloodwrath and what it represents, Brian Jacques who wrote Redwall owns that.**

* * *

**Hmm...**

Prologue

It was all quiet aboard the Gordanian ship.

Seej was a young but capable Gordanian, recently enlisted into the army. This was his first mission yet, and he hoped to receive top marks for this. They were supposed to be transporting a dangerous Thanagarian rebel to a prison with higher security.

This particular Thanagarian had lost his wings after being captured by a band of Gordanians several years ago. He also seemed to have lost his mind too, being consumed by bloodlust, or Bloodwrath, as it was most commonly referred to as.

Tall and dark-haired, with bright green eyes, the prisoner was the only Thanagarian who uses a longbow and arrows. With his bow and sword and being affected by Bloodwrath, he had wreaked havoc on the armies of the Gordanian Empire. That is, until recently.

Seej smiled. The young Gordanian knew that the prisoner was a master at escaping, but the Empire had even sent its best technicians to make sure that Thanagarian's prison was completely secure, and that it was impossible for him to escape.

Seej had no warning. He was just about to go around the corner, when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around, just to be knocked over by a hard blow. As Seej fell on the floor, he noticed an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

The Gordanian's mind reeled. _How could the prisoner have escaped? The cell was all secure! And ho-_

Seej didn't have to worry about anything any more, as a second arrow ended his existence.

Deep in the shadows, blood-red eyes gleamed as their owner savored his victory. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he waited patiently for his next target to arrive.

* * *

_Earth. Several light-years away. Aboard the JLU watchtower. Shayera's quarters._

Shayera Hol woke up, sweating. Thinking of her nightmare once again. Could it possibly be him...?

She shook her head decisively. There is no way that it could have been her brother. Tyerus had been killed by Gordanians, a long time ago. His entire patrol had been captured, and Gordanians were not known for being merciful to anyone or anything.

Just thinking of the Gordanians made her snarl and want to swing her mace at something. They were the reason she had been sent to Earth, as a spy. If it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't be exiled from Thanagar.

She paused, considering. But if it hadn't been for them, she wouldn't have met the Justice League...or John Stewart, AKA the Green Lantern.

She sighed. She may still love Green Lantern, but he loves Vixen. Or at least, appear to. Wincing ruefully, she thought of the future the may have had together, were it not for the invasion.

She got up and grabbed her mace. If she didn't go to work of some steam right now, her room would be in total chaos in about several minutes. Checking her clock, she realized that it was only three thirty in the morning.

_They're going to think I'm crazy._ Shayera thought, but got up anyway. It was obvious she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight, even if she tried. Sighing, she brushed a stray lock of red hair back behind her ear before walking out of her quarters, mace in hand and ready.

* * *

_Back on the Gordanian ship._

The last Gordanian, who was the pilot, fell off his seat with only a soft grunt, as an arrow pierced his back. The wingless Thanagarian watched in satisfaction as he fell, before setting himself down on the pilot seat and preparing for the jump to Hyperspace, and eventually arriving at Earth. The Thanagarian smiled grimly, shouldering his bow and retrieving his arrow from the fallen Gordanian.

It was time to pay his sister a visit.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, the prologue's done and dusted. I know that I shouldn't be starting another fanfic, but I lost all inspiration for continuing my Teen Titans one. Bad me.**


End file.
